


The One Who Dreamed

by Avistella



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You always dreamed of being in space, but not anymore.





	The One Who Dreamed

It was the same dream as always with you floating in space. It was a beautiful sight with so many different and vibrant colours, surrounded by stars and planets and whatever other wonders the universe had to offer. And all the while, it also felt immensely…cold. No matter how gorgeous the view or astounding the sensations, it always felt cold. Lonely. _Lost_.

But you tried not to let that distract you. You would wander through space, feeling completely weightless, as you tried to leave behind that unsettling feeling in your chest. You tried to replace it with excitement and awe instead. Dreams should be happy, but it took quite the effort.

It was the same night as any other night. You went to sleep, only to find yourself dreaming about being in space. Your eyes glanced around the wide and open area, wondering which direction you should go to this time when you felt your back make contact with something wooden. Curious, you turned around, only to have that curiosity turn to confusion when you saw a blue police box hovering there.

Well now, this was certainly something new. You stared at the strange box with wonder, your hands on the surface as you felt around it. It seemed to hum underneath your touch, and it filled you with a sense of…something. A word that seemed to escape you, but that something made your heart race.

After circling the hovering box, you found yourself at the door. You weren’t too sure what came over you, but you knocked. Nothing happened, and for a moment, disappointment found its way onto your features before rationality kicked in again. You didn’t know what you were expecting, but there would be no way that this strange police box would just suddenly open its doors—

“What?”

To your surprise, the doors did open, but what was more surprising was that you were now being greeted by a rather charming young man with some great hair worth paying attention to, but you eventually remembered your manners and gazed back at the eyes that stared back at you. Those eyes looked so young at first glance, but the longer your gaze lingered, the more you saw the long years hiding behind them.

“What?” You repeated the question this young man uttered when he opened his doors to you.

“What?” The male uttered once more, confusion etched on his visage as he leaned closer to get a better look at you.

“Um, hello,” you tried to be friendly and greet him, offering a small wave of your hand.

“ _What?_ ”

Hoping to get things moving, you asked, “Uh, can I…come in?” Excitement buzzed through you. Never before did somebody else appear in your dreams.

The young man stared at you for a moment before turning on his heel, his tailcoat billowing behind him with the swift movement. Seeing as he didn’t kick you out or rejected you, you took that as an invitation to go inside, and when you did, you were in complete awe. This box was… It was… It took you a while to process what you were seeing.

“It’s bigger on the inside,” you commented, your eyes just as wide as the grin on your lips.

“Really?” The male asked. He was distracted, but you could hear the tiny hint of sarcasm in his response. “I never realized.”

The stranger’s hand then reached into his suit, taking out some sort of instrument and pointing it towards you. The device glowed, a strange whirring sound coming from it. Your gaze followed the male’s figure as he circled you, all the while continuing to point the device up and down along your body like he was scanning you.

“What is that?” You finally felt compelled to ask.

“A screwdriver,” the young man answered.

You quirked an eyebrow. “It’s making a sound though.”

“It’s sonic,” he explained further, exasperation laced behind his words.

You nodded your head, acting as though you completely understood everything. “Ah yes, of course. Um, I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor,” he introduced himself.

“Doctor…?” You drawled out, urging him to continue. The Doctor only stared back at you, clearly not understanding what you were waiting for. You huffed. “Your name? Surely you have an actual name and don’t go around calling yourself as only the ‘Doctor’?”

“Just the Doctor,” the male insisted before abruptly changing the subject, running a hand through his hair as he stared hard at the sonic screwdriver in his other hand. “That’s impossible. You’re just a human, but you seem to have a high telepathic field that shouldn’t be possible for any human and somehow managed to form a psychic link with the TARDIS.”

“I’m sorry, the what?” You asked, unable to keep up with the Doctor’s fast paced talking and usage of unfamiliar words.

“Time and Relative Dimension in Space: TARDIS. What are you doing out here?” The Doctor continued to move the conversation along, trying to understand who you were exactly.

“You mean here in space? Well, I’m dreaming,” you answered, prompting the Doctor to look at you like you were an alien. “This is my dream, isn’t it? I always dream about being in space…”

“And you’ve never been anywhere else except wandering around in this big open space? No planets or anything?”

You shook your head. “No. But anyways, what did you mean by telepathic field or psychic link, or whatever you called it? I don’t understand.”

“It means…” the Doctor started, walking around what looked to be a large console, playing with levers, pushing buttons, and toggling switches. You followed close behind him, wondering what each little piece did and waiting for the young man to finish his sentence. “Ha!” The Doctor exclaimed with a dramatic flip of a switch, turning around to face you with excitement. “Do you want to see the rest of time and space with me?”

Your eyes widened at the offer, your features lighting up, and the Doctor already knew your answer before you even voiced it. “Yes!”

The Doctor grinned. “Allons-y!”

* * *

And so, that was how your adventure with the Doctor first started. He took you around to different planets and different time periods, always getting into trouble along the way and saving people everywhere he went. It was a dangerous thing being with the Doctor, but it was exhilirating.

Of course, you never were properly _physically_ with the Doctor. After all, your body was still lying in bed while your mind dreamed. The Doctor once tried to explain to you how your dream self managed to be able to have a physical form that can touch things, but the science was too confusing for you to keep up. There were times that there were close calls with you dying, but you would wake up before it could happen.

“It’s a defense mechanism,” the Doctor told you. “Like how your body jerks itself awake when you’re falling, and you wake up just before you hit the ground.”

“So then I can continue dreaming these adventures with you?” You asked for clarification.

“Basically.”

You pursed your lips, deep in thought. “But what if I don’t want to dream anymore?”

“You want to stop?” The male’s eyes widened, stopping dead in his tracks while his shoulders sagged. He looked so heartbroken, it made your heart clench as well.

“No, that’s not what I mean!” You tried to reassure him. “I meant… I want to be _physically_ here. Doing all these amazing things and being with you. I want… I want to be here myself, and not just in my dreams.”

The Doctor thought hard about your words. After a long moment of silence from him, he finally nodded his head. “Alright. Wait for me to come get you.”

* * *

So you waited. You knew the Doctor and about how inaccurate he can be at times with time travel, so you were patient when the days became weeks. When the weeks became months, your patience had grown awfully thin. When the time turned into years, you had already given up.

You were resting on a park bench, staring at nothing in particular. Your body was heavy with fatigue, and you felt so incredibly bored. You remembered the dreams you had back then and of the man who took you by the hand and ran. All that running and dreaming slowed to a stop at some point.

A wind started to pick up, pulling you back to reality. There was a faint wheezing and groaning sound in the air; it was one you hadn’t heard in a very long while, but it was one you would never forget.

You immediately stood up from the bench, your head whipping around as you tried to search for that blue police box you were always waiting for. Your heart hammered loudly in your chest, both excitement and apprehension bubbling within you. That was when you saw it, just a fair distance away. That very same police box with that very same face stepping out from its doors.

You ran. That familiar sensation of the wind blowing against your cheeks as you ran brought back feelings you thought were buried away. “Doctor!” You cried out, catching the male’s attention.

When he saw you, the Doctor spread out his arms, and you ran straight into him, winding your arms around his neck. The momentum caused him to tumble back with a gasp of surprise, his back colliding with the TARDIS behind him. You buried your face into the crook of his neck, and he hugged you back with just as much intensity as you.

“You’re late,” you chided him, feeling both angry and relieved to see him again.

“I’m sorry,” the Time Lord apologized sincerely, pulling away from the hug, only to place a kiss on the crown of your head. “You don’t have to dream anymore. I’m here just as you’re here. All of time and space… _Come with me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/) for more of my works!


End file.
